


If he can't claim you in public

by DivineSquishy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: They may be in public, but Sylvain really can’t bring himself to care when Felix’ hair is coming undone, a few strands sticking to his face, his chest heaving with exertion.Day Seven: Public Sex/Clothed Sex
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	If he can't claim you in public

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick, so Kinktober has turned into Nutvember, I guess. I'm working on the assumption that nobody minds more porn anyway.
> 
> [Prompts used](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019)

“We’re in public,” Felix hisses, and Sylvain supposes it’s meant to sound like a protest, but it’s not very convincing when Felix pulls him closer on the same breath, returning his kiss with just as much enthusiasm as Sylvain himself had displayed when he’d cornered him against the wall of the training grounds, lance tight over Felix’s chest, cutting off whatever challenge Felix was about to spit out with a kiss.

They’re in public, yes, but Sylvain really can’t bring himself to care when Felix’ hair is coming undone, a few strands sticking to his face, his chest heaving with exertion. 

“Guess you’d best keep quiet then,” Sylvain mutters, finally tossing his lance to the ground, instead busying himself with unbuttoning Felix trousers.

He can feel Felix growing hard against his hands, and that’s nothing but a turn on, the soft gasp that escapes Felix swiftly cut off with another kiss, this one more hungry, more insistent than the ones before. He licks at the seam of Felix’s lips, is quickly granted entrance, his tongue rubbing against his boyfriend’s in an imitation of the movement of his palm over his growing erection and Sylvain finds himself growing harder with each swallowed sound.

“Shit,” he gasps, pulls away only to have Felix lurch up after him, pulling him back in, hands clenched into Sylvain’s collar.

He can’t help the groan that escapes him, then, tugging Felix trousers down over his ass together with his breeches, wetness smearing over his hands as his cock springs free.

“I’m just gonna…”, he doesn’t even finish his sentence before grabbing Felix by the shoulders, manhandling him until his front is pressed up against the wall, Sylvain’s woefully clothed cock dragging against his bare ass.

He’s sure he’s not going to hear the end of it later, but for now he just can’t resist, pulling the fabric of Felix shirt down his neck and nuzzling against him, pressing kisses into heated skin as he fumbles his own trousers open, smearing precum all over the small of Felix’s back.

Sylvain isn’t sure which one of them bites out the curse that follows, but the way Felix is rubbing back against him with a whine tells him that he’s doing _something_ right.

“Quiet, right?” Sylvain mutters, and he’s not sure when possesses him to press his fingers against Felix’s lips, feed them into his mouth, the warm wetness nearly making him lose his mind when Felix takes them in further and _sucks_.

His cock is catching against the cleft of Felix’ ass, and Sylvain is so damn tempted to just take him right here and now, only a small, sane part of his brain reminding him how that would be a bad idea and so he bites back a curse and pushes himself in between Felix thighs, rutting against him.

He doesn’t even have to ask, because Felix tightens his legs around him so deliciously that Sylvain has to bite down against his neck again to fight a moan, reaching around with his free hand to jerk Felix in time with his thrusts, the precum dripping from them both barely enough to ease the passage. But it’s good all the same, the musky smell of Felix so close to him, the muffled sounds he’s making through Sylvain’s fingers going straight to his cock.

He reaches completion almost embarrassingly fast, though Felix isn’t far behind him, white milky liquid spread all over his hand when he finally lets go of Felix, sinking to the ground with him.

Sylvain makes sure Felix is watching when he raises his hand to his lips, licking his fingers clean meticulously, not bothering to cover himself up first.

“Your room or mine for round two?”


End file.
